Lily Prudence Potter BlackMalfoy
by lunalongbottom27
Summary: Lily Prudence Potter Black-Malfoy's Bio. If interested, please read! This Is a one-shot story, so please read! If there are any requests, PM me please!


**NAME**: Lily Prudence Potter Black-Malfoy

**Biographical Information:**  
**Born:** February 17, 1982  
Potter-Black Manor  
**Blood status**: Pureblood  
**Martial Status: **Married

**Also Known As:** Pruedy  
Potter's Second Cousin  
Young Mistress Black  
Malfoy's Wife  
Madam Malfoy

**Title**: Prefect  
Slytherin Quidditch Seeker  
Auror (formerly)  
Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor (formerly)  
Head of Magical Law Enforcement  
Witch Weekly's Richest Witch Of the Decade

**Physical Information:****  
****Species: **Human Witch  
**Gender:** Female  
**Hair Colour**: White Blond  
**Eye Colour**: Grayish Blue  
**Skin Colour**: Light

**Family Information**  
Ignotus Peverell (maternal ancestor) t  
Sirius Orion Black (father) t  
Astoria Potter (mother); James Potter's Cousin t  
Draco Lucius Malfoy (spouse)  
Scorpius Octavion Malfoy (son)  
Astoria Narcissa Malfoy (daughter)  
Orion Black (paternal grandfather) t  
Walburga Black (paternal grandmother) t  
Octavion Potter (maternal grandfather) t  
Elladora Lestrange (maternal grandmother) t  
Lucius Malfoy (father-in-law)  
Narcissa Malfoy née Black (mother-in-law)  
Regulus Arcturus Black (paternal uncle) t  
Hyperion Potter (maternal uncle) t  
Lycoris Potter née Black (maternal aunt) t  
Fendicus Potter (maternal cousin)  
Athenadora Zabini (maternal cousin)  
Bellatrix Lestrange (aunt by marriage) t  
Andromeda Tonks née Black (aunt by marriage)  
Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks (second cousin)  
Harry James Potter (second cousin)  
Draco Lucius Malfoy (second cousin, husband)  
James Sirius Potter (godson)  
Teddy Remus Lupin (godson)  
Luna Alice Longbottom (goddaughter); Neville's Daughter.  
Cedrella Black (distant cousin)

**Magical Characteristics:****  
****Boggart**: being disowned by her family  
**Wand:** 14" Holly, Unicorn Hair Core, Pliable  
**Patronus:**Unicorn

**Affiliation:****  
****Occupation:** Auror (formerly)  
Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor (formerly)  
Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

**House**: Slytherin

**Loyalty**: Slytherin House  
Malfoy Family  
Potter Family  
Black Family  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Slytherin Quidditch Team  
Potter Manor  
House of Black, The Noble and Most Ancient  
Malfoy Manor  
Ministry of Magic  
Dumbledore's Army  
Order of the Phoenix  
Slug Club  
Longbottom Family

Lily Prudence Potter Black-Malfoy (b. February 17,1982) was a Pureblood witch and the only daughter or Sirius Orion Black and Astoria Potter. She is named after her father's best friend's wife, Lily, the mother of Harry Potter, as an honor to her soul. As the daughter of Pureblood parents, Prudence was raised to believe strongly of Blood Purity. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1993 to 2001 and was sorted into Slytherin House. During her school years, she quickly became friends with Victoria Lestrange, Megan Flint, Gillian Prince & Cedrella Black, a distant cousin. She instantly became famous for being an unSupremacist Pureblood. She is quite an outcast in the Black family but is not disowned. She eventually became the only Slytherin in Dumbledore's Army, the secret organization that teaches students Defence Against the Dark Arts and to overthrow the Ministry, in favor to his second cousin, Harry Potter. Prudence eventually married her second cousin Draco Malfoy, to continue their Pureblood line, when she likes being a Pureblood. They have a son and a daughter, Scorpius Octavion and Astoria Narcissa Malfoy. Her father is also the godfather of Harry Potter.

**Biography**  
Prudence was the only daughter of Sirius and Astoria Black née Potter, who were both born into old, wealthy Pureblood families. Through his father, Prudence was a descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the great-great-great granddaughter of Phineas Nigellus Black, the least famous of the Hogwarts Headmasters. The Blacks had been in the Slytherin House for centuries and strongly disapproved of any relatives who did not follow this tradition. Though Prudence quite disapproves, she is being kept quiet by her Aunt Lycoris, whom she has a strong aunt- and-niece relationship and confidante, so that she would not be disowned by the Black Family.

"Well, I like being a Pureblood and all but I just don't want to be mean to those Muggleborns, Halfbloods, Halfbreeds and other Bloodtraitors. Come on, Mom! Harry is Halfblood! I like Hagrid too you know, even though he s a half giant. Remus too! Aunt Dromeda and Dora most likely! Look mom, cousin Dora and Remus made me godmother to little Teddy! You know I like Teddy very much and his Metamorph-Whatits! You know, I kinda like the Weasleys too, especially that Ginny, if they weren't so keen on acting like dung to me. They thought I was like Draco! Well, I am not! That Hermione Granger's nice to me to, you know. She persuaded that Ronald Weasley to become nice to me. I just hate it when Draco influences me to treat them like scum. Well, he is just not like me. D'you know that he helps me with Potions at times? Well, he can be very nice to some people if he wants to, so just stay in his good side."  
-Prudence telling Astoria of her views of the Pureblood prejudice and Draco Malfoy.

The Blacks were very proud of their Pureblood heritage and social status. They are extremely wealthy, being a Potter and a Black. Sirius and Astoria spoiled their only daughter, giving her the best of everything as far as material possessions go. Prudence never followed the old family prejudice against Muggles, Muggleborns, Halfbreeds and Bloodtraitors, being a Bloodtraitor herself, though she likes being a pureblood, which she only confided with her parents and her Aunt Lycoris.

Prudence has not really had a proper second-cousin relationship with Harry Potter. Harry only knew in his fifth year that he has a second cousin that is a Potter when Prudence opened up; he was compelled to let Prudence join the Dumbledore's Army.

**Hogwarts Life****  
**  
**Batch mates: Ι - Pureblood ** **- - Twins**

** Φ - Halfblood**

** Ο - Muggleborn**

**Slytherin : (all Purebloods) Ι Gryffindor :****  
**Victoria Lestrange Victor Dolohov. Demelza Robins φ Nigel Wolpert φ  
Cedrella Black. Jasper Yaxley. Romilda Vane Φ. Ralph Davies Ι  
Gillian Prince. Theodore Nott. Henrietta Stebbins Φ. Jimmy Peakes Φ  
Megan Flint. - Malcolm Flint. Natalie McDonald Ι. Ritchie Coote. Ι  
Isaac Rowle. Julie Parkes. Ο. Andrew Kirke. Ο

**Ravenclaw : Hufflepuff:**  
Maisie Cattermole Φ - Alfred Cattermole Φ. Heidi McAlery. Ο. Anthony Ricket. Φ  
Erika Fawcett. Φ. Andrew Runcorn. Ι. Avery Summers Ι. Christoph Stump Φ  
Rachel Summerby Ι. Benjamin Edgecomb Φ. Caitlin Smith. Φ. Greg Munslow. Ο  
Penelope Brown Ι. Stewart Ackerley. Ο. Lexi Scamander Ι. - Levi Scamander Ι  
Emily Stewarts. Ο. Jason Swann. Ο. Grace Jones. Ο. Henry Fleet. Φ

Prudence was placed in Slytherin House, from 1993 to 1998, 1999-2001. She was very famous for being an unarrogant Slytherin. She is often praised by her Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors, and had been advised that she would be great at teaching her knowledge in the DADA by Professor Remus John Lupin.

In her third year, she was eager to learn more about the DADA, as Dolores Umbridge was unable to. Learning that there has been a student organization, she opened up to Harry about their relativity. She was the only Slytherin to be in the Dumbledore's Army, to the other member's dismay. She proved herself to the rest of the DA members that she is not a spy, neither had she hoodwinked them.

She became a member of Professor Horace Slughorn's Slug Club, stating that her family is a crossover of two of the richest families in the Wizarding World. She was also invited to the club because of her wide knowledge of the Defence Against the Dark Arts. Slughorn discovered her when she was casting a Furnunculus Jinx to a Gryffindor who pushed her to the limit by calling her an arrogant, stereotype Pureblood.

She became the Slytherin Quidditch Seeker in her fourth year after Draco Malfoy resigned in his sixth year, having Voldemort in pressuring him in assassinating their current Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

In the Battle of Hogwarts, she was one of the few Slytherins who stayed to fight alongside the Order of The Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army, being a member herself.

In the following year after the Battle, she continued on with her studies in her sixth year.

**Later Life**

After the year of the Battle, she continued to study and eventually trained to become a full time Auror, which she did for five eventful years. After a month-long rest, she pursued her first passion, which is being a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

She and her colleague Professor Neville Longbottom, the Herbology Professor and co-member of the Dumbledore's Army, have a strong friendly relationship. The colleagues eventually became close and became best mates despite that Prudence left her post as Defence Against the Dark Arts, continuing as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Prudence became Neville's first daughter's godmother.

Prudence eventually married her second cousin Draco Malfoy. The two has a son and a daughter, Scorpius Octavion and Astoria Narcissa Malfoy.

Being the heiress of the Potter and Black heirlooms and the wife of the ever rich Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, she is awarded as Witch Weekly's Richest Witch of the decade.

**Physical Appearance**

Prudence inherited the Black Family good looks, which include the light complexion and the dark features, though she has White Blond hair, like her father's cousin and mother-in-law, Narcissa. She has a slender body and has a petite frame.

**Personality and Traits**

Prudence is a brave, loyal and loving person who possesses tremendous strength of character. She willingly went to what she truly believed of what being brave means. She is not the stereotype Slytherin like her husband, who in his Hogwarts years was an arrogant, spiteful bully.

She would go lengths just to protect her loved ones. She is unafraid to follow what is right for her, showing when she was the only Slytherin to be in the Dumbledore's Army. She is even-tempered. She believes that shouting and fighting can lead into spiteful happenings. She tries to reason with the people who misunderstand her, which make people think that she can be forgiven easily.

She can be manipulative at times, but rarely does it. She has a kind of aura of happiness and she is very cheerful. She is very optimistic and is a positive-thinker. She can love unequivocally, a trait she shares with her second cousin, Harry Potter.

**Magical Abilities and Skills**

**Nonverbal Magic**: Prudence can block spells and defend herself nonverbally, which takes a great skill to do.

**Quidditch**: She is a very fair Seeker and started flying at a young age and given the first broomstick and showed a promising talent at the age 4.

**Dueling**: Prudence rarely duels believing that it's dangerous. But when pushed to the limit, she can be dangerous. She can cast a Furnunculus Jinx and a Patronus Charm (taught by Harry) in her Third Year.

**Love**: She can love unequivocally and protect her loved ones in danger, a trait she shares with Harry.

**Defence Against the Dark Arts**: She can cast Stunning Spells, Disarming Charms, Impediment Jinx, Reductor Curse and Patronus Charms at the age of 13. She is second best to Harry.

**Dark Arts**: She is one of the few non-Dark Wizards who are highly proficient in the Dark Arts at all levels. She can cast simple Dark spells such as Flipendo and Impediment Jinx.

**Flying**: Having flew at a young age, she has a promising talent of a Seeker.

**Charms**: She can perform a Non Corporeal Patronus at 13, and a Corporeal Patronus that takes form of a Unicorn at the young age of 14.

**Apparition: **She was one of the first ones to Apparate in her year during their Apparition Lessons in her sixth year.

**Possessions:**

**Potter-Black Inheritance**: Being an only daughter, Prudence inherited a large fortune from both her parents. Their vault in Gringotts has a fair share in the Potter and Black fortunes.

**Wand**: One of her prized possessions, as most of witches and wizards do, is her wand. An Ollivander creation, is made of Holly, a wood with powers to repel evil. It is 14 inches long with Unicorn Tail Hair core. Reasonably pliable

**Luna**: Prudence's animal companion, an Owl.

**Sirius Black's Enchanted Knife**: A magical knife that can open most mechanical locks and magical seals from her father.

**Thunderstreak**: a broomstick Prudence owns given by her parents as an award for making it in the Slytherin House Quidditch Team.

**Mokeskin Pouch**: Once belonged to Hagrid, gave it to Harry in his seventeenth birthday. Harry gave Prudence the pouch after the battle.

**Black Family Residence**: at 12 Grimmauld Place. Inherited from her father and shared by Harry

**Kreacher**: the Black family house elf.

**Binky**: the Potter family house elf.


End file.
